Zach Patterson
Zach Patterson is an American professional wrestler who currently wrestles for Parkersburg Championship Wrestling (PCW). He was once a member of the now-defunct SETH Group. He is a former LLL United States Champion, a former PCW Intercontinental Champion, and a former PCW World Tag Team Champion. History Early career After a stint as a calendar curator, Patterson left the profession in order to pursue a career as a professional wrestler. Trained by Scott 'The Smasher' Ash, Patterson wrestled on the independent circuit for several years, competing in such organization as Glenville Slam Confederacy (GSC) and Wrestling Valley Utlra Pro (WVUP), before signing a contract with the newly-formed Parkersburg Championship Wrestling. PCW Early struggles Patterson made his PCW debut on Episode 1 of PCW on CMT in a losing effort to Tony Lockard. This would start a string of losses that would continue for several months. His pay-per-view debut came at the first Gauntlet For Glory event, where he competed in the first-ever Gauntlet For Glory match. Entering at the #5 position, Patterson survived six minutes before he was eliminated by Oriezilla. Patterson would move on to form a tag team with the recently-debuted Jeff Mahaney. The duo was short-lived however they would quickly turn against each other. The culmination of their feud took place at Wrestleacolypse in a match in which Mahaney would come away the victor. The SETH Group Main article: The SETH Group After losing to Mahaney earlier in the night at Wrestleacolypse, Patterson was storming out of the arena. However, Patterson would return and get involved in semi-main event matchup between Frenchie and Matt Mills, helping Frenchie pick up the win. Thus, The SETH Group was born. This did not mean an immediate end to his in-ring struggles. At Fallout, Patterson would be defeated by the returning veteran Randy 'The Ram' Robinson. With frustration mounting after loss to Robinson and being left off of the card at Vendetta, Patterson called out then-reigning PCW World Tag Team Champion Mr. Sexy for a match on Episode 12 of PCW on CMT. Mr. Sexy seemed poised to deal Patterson is twelfth loss in his PCW career until 'Stone Gold' Mike Hrdlicka ran into the ring and delivered two Stone Gold Stunners to the former Nate Train. Despite the arrival of Mr. Luckey evening the odds, this was enough to allow Patterson to pick up his first win in PCW competition. From this point, Patterson and Hrdlicka began to represent The SETH Group in PCW's Tag Team division. The duo would rise quickly. At the Fall Classic, Patterson and Hrdlicka would capture the PCW World Tag Team Championship as part of The SETH Group's infamous 9/11: Part 2, where new member David McIntire would capture the PCW Intercontinental Championship and leader Frenchie would capture the PCW World Heavyweight Championship. As champions, Patterson and Hrdlicka achieve a new level of success in their respective PCW careers. At Dethfest, they would successfully defend the championship against Mr. Mister in a ladder match. This success would allow Patterson, along with fellow SETH Group Hrdlicka and McIntire to earn first round byes in the first-ever Glory Cup Tournament at Night of Glory. Patterson, after the interference of Randy Robinson, would suffer his first loss in several months in the quarterfinals of the tournament, being eliminated by eventually winner Tony Lockard. Following Night of Glory, Patterson would take it upon himself to offer Robinson and a partner of his choice an opportunity to challenge for the PCW World Tag Team Championship. Robinson agreed the to the terms and on Episode 19 of PCW on CMT, he and the returning Matt Mills defeated Patterson and Hrdlicka to capture the gold. The loss was the first major defeat that had been dealt to The SETH Group. After failing to regain the championship in a Ladder Match at the Supercard, rumors began to circulate that Patterson along with Hrdlicka were falling out of favor with with Frenchie. This notion would be reenforced in the following weeks. On PCW on CMT, Frenchie along with a returning Brandon Tallman would win the PCW World Tag Team Championship from Mills and Robinson in controversial fashion, only for Frenchie to sacrifice Tallman and the championship to Jeff Mahaney and Pat Smith of the Sons of the South the following week. This led many to believed that Mahaney and Smith were set to replace Patterson and Hrdlicka in the faction. Frenchie attempted to quell these rumor by making a deal with The Son, securing a championship match for Patterson and Hrdlicka at the next major PCW event, the Gauntlet For Glory. Frenchie had set lofty goals for the member of faction for the Gauntlet For Glory event. Not only were all members competing in championship matches at the event, they were all set to compete in the Gauntlet For Glory match. Expectations were high, as a win by one of the members would force an intra-faction main event match as PCW flagship event, Wrestleacolypse II. The night did not go as planned for Patterson. He and Hrdlicka came up short in an 'Extremo Rules' match against the Sons of the South. Patterson had scored several important victories in the weeks leading up to the event, securing him a late entry in the Gauntlet For Glory match. However, he would ultimately be eliminated by fellow SETH Group member David McIntire, causing yet another rift within the faction. The SETH Group experienced a sharp decline in the weeks leading up to Wrestleacolypse II. McIntire lost the Intercontinenal Championship to former champion Tony Lockard. Unable to secure another match against The Sons, Patterson and Hrdlicka both focused on earning singles matches at Wrestleacolypse II. The former tag team partners would end up at odds as both would qualify for the four-way elimination match for the Intercontinetal Championship. By the finally episode of PCW on CMT before the card, relations amongst the members had become a powder keg which exploded when the PCW Booking Committee placed Patterson, along with Hrdlicka and McIntire, in an 'Extremo Rules' match for Frenchie's PCW World Heayweight Championship. The brutal match ultimately came down to just Patterson and Frenchie remaining. Although Frenchie was about it narrowly escaped with the championship, Patterson had proven to many, including Matt Mills, who was on commentary during the match, that he was ready to branch off on his own. Fight Zach Fight Zach lives by the credo "Fight Zach Fight." He has the slogan tattooed on the inside of his left thigh, up near that small space where his thigh and balls nearly meet. The slogan is said to give him an emotional and physical purpose for getting out of bed in the morning. When shit really hits the fan and he knows he's going to whoop some serious cans of whoop ass, he wears his "Fuck Zach Fuck" shirt. That means anything with an asshole is going to get lit up with his fire dick like an overstuffed Christmas tree. It's his way of paying homage to the street life that he embraced in his youth and that taught him the moral character he knows today as an adult. Other media Acting In 2014, Patterson made his acting debut playing a junkie in the horror film Hollow. Championships and accomplishments * Lubeck Lucha Libre ** LLL United States Championship (1 time) * Parkersburg Championship Wrestling ** PCW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** PCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mike Hrdlicka * Wrestling Valley Ultra Pro ** WVUP Television Champion (2 times) Notable matches Category:The SETH Group Category:PCW Intercontinental Champions Category:PCW World Tag Team Champions Category:PCW Wrestlers